I'm Captain Jack Sparrow love'
by xoxROMANCEADDICTxox
Summary: Elizabeth, over the last few weeks has begun to notice Jack and has seen more to the pirate than she ever thought she would. After a viscous breakup with Will, she and Jack face romance, journeys, Davy Jones, Beckett and adventure. Sparrabeth
1. Thinking of you

See my profile for Elizabeths dress 

Elizabeth and Will stood at the top of the Black Pearls mast, watching the sunset. Will looked down at his fiancee and admired her beauty. Elizabeth was staring out to the horizon and was wearing a long flowing white dress (see my profile for the dress). Her soft golden locks blew gently in the breeze. Will bent down and kissed her forehead, making Elizabeth jump.

'Will, you scared me!" she whispered, holding a hand over her heart.

'Sorry Elizabeth. What were you thinking of?' he inquired. p

'Nothing really.' Elizabeth breathed.

'Well, I'm gonna go and check something with Jack. See you later yes?' Will smiled and jumped down so he landed back on the ships wooden floors.

'That's right. You talk to Jack. With his wonderful hair and his tanned skin…Elizabeth soon to be Turner, what are you thinking!' Elizabeth scolded herself and sighed. 'I can't love him, I just can't.' Elizabeth looked down to see Jack standing by the rail and turning around to see Will.

'Jack!' Will cried and Jack turned around.

'William! How lovely to see you!' Jack smiled.

'I need you to set sail for Port Royal.'

'Why would I want to do that?' Jack began to strut off.

'Elizabeth and I need to get married and settle down.'

'So you want me to go to Prot Roy-yal.' Jack emphisized deeply on the Royal, splitting the words up. 'so you can marry your bonny lass, so I can get myself hung along with another 20 crewman so you can have little babies? Not gonna happen.' Jack turned around while Will tried to figure out what Jack had just said.

'But Jack...'

'William, William! I am a captain of this ship I am capable of performing a marriage on this ship! Savvy?' Jjack put an arm around Will

'No Jack, I want you to turn back and take us to Port Royal.' Will said firmly.

'No.' Jack unhooked his arm and turned around to walk in a different direction when suddenly the sound of a blade being drawn from it's home was heard. Jack stopped and turned around to see Will holding his sword out.

'Put it down boy.'

'Take us back!'

Elizabeth watched them talk and she gasped when Will drew his sword out.

'Will stop!' she shouted, but it was no use; he couldn't hear her. Suddenly she lost balance and fell off the mast.

Jack, who happened to hear Elizabeth turned around to see her falling. Jack rolled over and jumped and in the process caught Elizabeth in his well built arms.

'Jack! You saved my life!' Elizabeth gasped.

'Just doin my duty love.' Jack smiled, showing his golden teeth. He put Elizabeth down and bowed. 'I am now going to take a moment for myself' Jack smiled. 'If you don't mid.' He added before prancing off to the helm of the ship.

Suddenly Will appeared by Eizabeths side. 'What was that?' he asked harshly.

'Jake saved me, that's all.' Elizabeth said trying to hide a smile off her face. 'Do I detect jealousy?'

'No! I am not jealous, I just don't like Sparrow doing that to you!' Will cried. Elizabeth shot his a look of pure hate.

'Jake Sparrow saved my life! You just stood there and watched me fall!' Elizabeth yelled.

'I couldn't move, I was paralysed!" Will cried. He was afraid that he would lose Elizabeth now.

'And William Turner, since when have you called Jack "Sparrow"?' Elizabeth then walked off angrily glaring at everyone in her path.


	2. Mutiny, Breakups and the Compass

Elizabeth sat down on the ships stairs which led the the wheel or about 2 hours; the crew bustling around her. Finally Jack saw her and walked over to her.

'My intense understanding of the female creature tells me that you are troubled.' Jack said quickly, holding a bottle of rum in his hand. Elizabeth sighed and turned to Jack.

'Will is acting so horrible now. Ever since he drew his sword at you and since you saved me. He keeps giving me looks.' Elizabeth felt a tear escape her. Jack hated to see Elizabeth cry. He handed her the rum and she took it gratefully and took a swig.

'Elizabeth, love, I am going to give you something that will guide you.' Jack said gently. Elizabeth looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

'Like what?' she asked as she watched him reach down to his side and pull out his compass. 'You are going to give me a compass that's broken?' she said angrily.

'My compass works fine love. It's unique, one of a kind.' Jack watched her look at him. 'This compass shows you the thing you want most.'

'Why doesn't it work for you?' Elizabeth asked out of interest.

'Well Miss Swann, it doesn't work for me caus I don't know what I want.' Jack looked out towards the darkening sky. 'You know Elizabeth, those stars are shining bright tonight and they really light up the sky.' Elizabeth looked at Jack.

'Jack I need your advise.' Elizabeth said seriously. Jack turned to look at her. 'It's about Will.' She added quietly.

'How can I help the damsel in distress?' Jack smirked and Elizabeth hit him in the arm. 'Ow!'

'Jack, I dn't know if I should marry Will. I mean he acts as if he hates you and me and he thinks that we have something going on between us.' Elizabeth said sadly. Jack sighed and took her hands. He placed the compass in them.

'I don't know anything about love miss Elizabeth. One thing that always buged me. Dad left me mother, Mother died when I was 7 and I was sent to work fo the East India Trading company. Escaped to Tortuga at 15 and became a bar tender. At 20 I became Captain of the Pearl and well you met me 8 years later.'

'Oh Jack I never knew that.' Elizabeth whispered.

'This compass was from a lovely witch doctor calle' Tai Delama. She gave it to me and this compass looks deep inside ya and can tell what you want so open it.' Jack smiled beofre getting up and walking to his cabin. Elizabeth watched him wal away and abot 2 minutes later, Will joined her side. Elizabeth quickly pocketed the compass, surprised she hadn't opened it yet.

'What do you want Will?' she asked coldly.

'I think…that since Jack refuses to dock in Port Royal , we should take control of the ship now and go back to Port Royal so we can get married and settle down.' Will said. Elizabeth was shocked.

'You want a mutiny against Jack?' she asked surprised and she watched Will nod his head. 'Well I'm afraid that I'm not taking part in that. Will you've just blown it! The wedding is off, I'm sick of you being jealous of Jack! So Elizabeth Turner has gone out of the window!' she yelled and she stomped off. When she was out of site she opened the compass and watched the red arrow swivel around and around until it finally stopped. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and followed the direction where the arrow was headed. She stopped when she came face to face with a door. In her thoughts, she didn't realise which door it was.

Elizabeth slowly opened the door to see Jack sleeping on his hamock. He was swaying gently form side to side. His coat was hanging over the chair and his hat was over his face. Elizabeth smiled as she heard his quiet snores. She looked down at the compass and watched the arrow that swiveled so it pointed at Jack.

'Jack is the thing that I want the most in this world?' Elizabeth whispered to herself. Suddenly there was a loud snort and Jack was up with his sword drawn and looking aware.

'Relax Jack, it's only me!" Elizabeth whispered.

'Ya could've knocked ya know.' Jack said and he placed his sword back in it's holder. 'So watcha ya doin here love?' Jack put his coat on.

'Jack, do you like me?" Elizabeth asked. Jack raised an eyebrow.

'Course I like ya.' Jack laughed and he hugged Elizabeth.

'You smel of paprika.' Elizabeth laughed.

'Stole it last time I ws in Port Royal. Makes me feel nice and fresh. Like a parfume really.' Jack followed her gaze to where the paprika jar was. 'You wanna put some on?'

Wlizabeth backed away. 'I'm fine thanks. Jack, Will was planning a mutiny on you and I don't know whats gonna happen to you! I'm scared!' Elizabeth hugged Jack around his torso. Jack coughed and Elizabeth let go. Jack opened the door to see Will and a few African and Asian new crewman holding swords.


	3. Th Flying Dutchman and Sacrifice

'You know William, why should you fight, when you can negotiate?' Jack said.

'I've had enough of your stupid talk!' Will cried.

'Mutineers always find themselves filling up a space that was reserved for them in hell.' Jack said while he tried to walk around Will. Will took out a pistol and aimed it at Jack.

'Will stop!' Elizabeth cried. She ran up to Will and tried to push his arm down but Will batted her out the way. Suddenly Gibbs and someother crewmen emerged from below.

'What's goin up here Capt'n?' he asked

'Well William here is pulling the ol' mutiny trick on me with a few crew men because I wouldn't take him and his finacee…'

' _Ex _finacee.' Elizabeth corrected

'Alright, ex fiancee back to Port Royal. I didn't wanna do that because it would end up with you and I and the others.' Jack tilted his head to the side, rolled his eyes up and stuck his toungue out while acting out the hangmans noose. Gibbs rolled his nose up.

'I'm confused Capt'n.'

'Ah, you're confused cause you think you're confused, but the truth is that your not confused, you're just pretending to be confused which is confusing. Savvy?' Jack said and everyone gave him curious looks.

'What?' they all cried.

Jack sighed. 'You are all peanuts!' and he threw his hands up on the air. Will snarled and pulled out his pistol.

'You stole the love of my life Jack!'

'I did not!' Jack cried. Will wasn't convinced.

'Then you won't mind if I shoot Elizabeth.' Will snarled. Elizabeth gasped in fear.

'Go ahead, she's your love.' Jack said trying to put a bit of humour in the serious conversation. Inside he was crying; the Lizzie he loved was being threatened.

'Jack how could you?' Elizabeth whispered. Jack looked into her eyes and felt bad. Elizabeth turned to Will and shouuted in his face 'I HATE YOU WILLIAM TURNER AND I WILL NEVER MARRY YOU!'

Will shot the gun and Elizabeth closed her eyes waiting. Only the pain didn't come she opened her eyes to see Jack on the floor clutching his bleeding chest. Elizabeth gasped and ran over to Jack.

'You saved my life again Jack.'

'Jus doin me duty love.' Jack smiled and he couphed up a bit of blood.

'Jack, you'll be alright, I promise!" Elizabeth whispered, tears rolling down her face. Jack closed his eyes and let his head lol to one side. Gibbs took his hat off as did the rest of the crew.

'I hope you're happy Will.' Elizabeth said angrily through gritted teeth. Suddenly a boat appeared from the water.

'IT'S THE FLYING DUTCHMAN!' Gibbs cried. Suddenly Davy Jones and his deformed sea crew were aboard the Black Pearl.


	4. Resserection and New Found Love?

'Mmm, I see the the infamous Jack Sparrow is dead.' He laughed. He stopped short when he saw Elizabeth over Jack, holding his hand and crying. His eyes softened at the thought of what had happened.

'Miss, love never works out ya know.' Jones said, his tentacles slowly curling up and down. Elizabeth looked Jones straight in the eye.

'He was a good man Davy Jones.' She said and she stood up, her dress blowing behind her. Davy Jones stared at the beautiful woman standing before him. p

'Aren't you supposed to be…'

'Betrothed to William Turner?' Elizabeth finished Jones' scentence. 'William Turner was going to shoot me and Jack saved me!' Elizabeth began to cry.

'Miss, I can bring him back.' Jones said softly. Elizabeth looked at him suspiciously. p

'What would you want in return?' she asked.

'Bring me Tia Delama.' He said softly.

'What do you want with her?' Gibbs asked. Jones turned his head towards Gibbs fast and grabbed his neck with his claw.

'She was my lover.' Davy Jones said softly and suddenly he was gone. Suddenly Jack sat up.

'How long was I out?' he asked.

'You mean you remember nothing?' Elizabeth asked, astonished.

'Nope, musta been the rum love, speaking of which, I need more rum!'Jack jumped up and headed down the stairs towards the ships supply of rum. A few minutes later he returned with bottles of rum in his arms.

'Drinks all around!'

The crew, including the mutineers, cheered. Will dropped his sword and pistol and just sat on the floor. Jack looked at Will. 'Mr Gibbs.' He called without tearing his eyes away from Will.

'Aye Capt'n.' Gibbs said walking over. p

'Set a course for Tortuga.'

'No!' Elizabeth cried and Jack and Gibbs turned to face her. 'We have to get Tia Delama!'

'Why would we want to do that love?' Jack asked.

'Will shot you and Davy Jones brought you back and in return we have to give him Tia Delama.' Elizabeth cried and she watched Jack shudder.

'Alright love, everyone set sail to you know where.' Jack called and the crew looked at him. 'Get moving you worthless dogs!' p

Elizabeth smiled at him and Jack noticed it.

'A word miss Elizabeth.' Jack motioned to his quarters. Elizabeth followed him.

'Whats with all the staring and…' Jack started.

'You're a good man Jack.' Elizabeth said and she walked closer to him. 'You saved my life.'

'I did?'

'Will was gonna shoot me and you jumped in front and killed yourself for me. Davy Jones brought you back Jack.' Elizabeth had Jack cornered. A hesitant smile crept on Jack's face as he watched her.

'I'm Captain Jack Sparrow love. Rum?' he grabbed a near bottle of rum and thrusted it into her hand and then he icked another bottle for himself.

'Jack…' Elizabeth put the rum down and grabbed Jack's rum and put it down. 'I…' she suddenly kissed him.


End file.
